


Breathe

by rainingWolf



Series: Writing Sprint Ideas [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Flustered, Friendship, Gen, Kinky, Love, Romance, kinky shiro is the best shiro??, shallura - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 04:23:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11982057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainingWolf/pseuds/rainingWolf
Summary: "I didn't give you permission to speak," she said as her lips pursed and his brain just basically stopped working; his hands were suddenly clammy as his eyes strayed to her lips. God, he loved it when she was like this./ shallura fluff.





	Breathe

The Castle of Lions was quiet for a change and Shiro emerged from his room feeling refreshed for the first time since he was pulled from Zarkon's grasp. The hallway was pristine and calm; everybody else was resting from uniting Voltron and fighting yet another baddie. He turned, intent on roaming the labyrinth, and saw a goddess heading his way. He had to blink once, twice, before the image blurred from a goddess to Allura.

His first thought was to speak but he discovered that he couldn't breathe as she walked closer and closer to him. Her footsteps echoed and the sound of them coming nearer made his throat tighten. A flash of heat lit in his stomach as those familiar purple eyes wandered closer and he realized he had stopped when Allura whispered, "Breathe, Shiro."

He gasped in air but his throat was still tightening so his voice came out strangled. He wondered why those familiar purple eyes would make him feel this way as he said in a hoarse voice, "You look lovely today."

Shiro inwardly cringed because how cliche could he be when Allura wore basically the same dress every day. He backtracked, stumbled over his words, and also stumbled backwards into the wall at the same time. "Uh-" He cleared his throat and was glad that the rest of the team was in bed. "I mean, you look lovely every day."

He outwardly winced this time and it was like Allura had been waiting for some kind of signal because she suddenly placed a hand on his chest; the heat in his stomach flared upwards to his chest where her hand was. He squeaked and Allura quirked up an eyebrow as her face moved closer.

"Uh, Princess?"

"I didn't give you permission to speak," she said as her lips pursed and his brain just basically stopped working; his hands were suddenly clammy as his eyes strayed to her lips. God, he loved it when she was like this.

"Look at me, Shiro," she demanded and his gaze moved from her lips to her familiar purple eyes. They blinked in unison, breath matching each other, and for one wild moment, he wanted to drag her behind closed doors.

His thoughts short circuited for the second time as Allura kissed him and nibbled at his lips. He paused, uncertain as to how he should approach this sudden situation, but settled on closing his eyes and leaning into her, hands coming up to her waist to pull her in. Too soon, Allura ended the kiss and pulled away. He missed the heat of her hand, the strength of it bruising him, and leaving an almost lasting mark on him.

Shiro breathed in a flowery scent and wondered how he could ever get the smell out of his head now as Allura looked up at him and he could see stars in her eyes and- was that a coy smile she had on her face just now? This was a game and two could play at this so he moved first. His hand, the one that the Galra had taken away, came up to cradle her face; Allura didn't flinch away and the heat in his chest returned with renewed strength.

Was… was she blushing?

This was too much for him to handle- she was way too cute, too pretty, too everything- so he pulled her in, found her lips, and breathed in that scent he'd become so familiar with. "God…," he mumbled into those soft lips and Allura must've said something similar because he felt her mouth move and ohmygod, what was her tongue even doing-

They finally pulled apart and surfaced from the deep; Shiro gulped for air and suddenly, everything looked crystal clear for the first time since he emerged from the healing pod and into Allura's waiting arms like it was meant to be.

 

**Author's Note:**

> \- Another cute writing idea that came to me when I was in a writing sprint. Man, am I in a fluffy mood these days.
> 
> \- Hope you enjoy flustered and kinky Shiro. Drop a review if you like it!
> 
> \- Enjoy! :)


End file.
